Harry Potters Addams family adventures
by Iwantmytoast
Summary: The real story of how Harry Potter came to life with the Addams family and how it changed his life that initially seemed to have already been set in stone.
1. Chapter 1

Before starting this I would like to thank everyone for giving this fanfic a chance: Some might be here because I mentioned this fanfic in another, so if you're here because of that I would like to thank you for hanging in there despite me seemingly abandoning you guys. Before starting I would like to warn everyone that I'm currently in my second year at uni and very busy so I don't know when I will be able to post something.

Imagine her the usual disclamer+ you might see a concept here that someone else used already if so please leave a message and I'll try changing it if possible. Please keep in mind though that by now I have read so many fanfictions that I can't really distinguish between my own and other ideas. If you think I stole yours please pm me and we can figure it out.

Prologue

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter wasn't quite the person everyone thought her to be. Not quite so Gryffindor, nor quite such a light witch as everyone thought and most importantly not quite as muggleborne as everyone thought, especially her soon to be husband James, thought that she was a half-blood. For years no one apart from her father Darius Evans, former Darius Addams and of course her extended family the Addams clan had known. And now James knew as well. James still sat shell-shocked after her revelation in his seat. At first she hadn't planned on ever telling him, because she knew what everyone including James would think: The Addamses, after all where famous for their use of quite illegal dark magic. Blood magic non the less, the darkest of magic's one could think of. Further the ministry had long ago claimed that the Addams family had gone extinct, gladly they told everyone, that the threat of the darkest of dark was gone for ever.

Lily huffed:" James stop thinking bad things about my relatives. Not all stories are true. And while we aren't very close, I wish for them to come to the wedding. They are family after all." "What?! You want all of them to come to our wedding? Are you crazy, it will be a bloody nightmare." James face whitened even more, he could have almost fit in with the Addams clan by now. "James, calm down," Lily replied, "I only wanted to invite Gomez, he's my cousin thrice removed and his lovely wife Mortisha. While they are also a little peculiar they are very nice." James gaining a little coloring back nodded weakly. Taking this as agreement and maybe even slight acceptance Lily hesitantly continued. "You know, I would also like to appoint Mortisha as Godmother for the baby" "But I thought…, we … Alice" James seemed to be still recovering and the next statement hadn't bettered his condition. "Lily smiled at him:" You were the one who choose Alice and while I agreed at that point, you also choose Sirius whom you know, I don't agree with despite him being your friend. Therefore, I claim the right to choose as Godmother whomever I want, whether you like the choice or not after all Sirius isn't Godfather material either." "But if something were to happen to us, and she were to take the baby and raise it instead of us, would you really like our child to grow up… How did you call it earlier? Ah yes, peculiar. Would you like our child to be peculiar? Growing up with someone like Alice, our child would be normal." James replied. "Would you really prefer our child to be normal than peculiar? How boring. But that isn't my point anyway. Think about it how big is the chance that You-know-who will win? Let's face it at this point the chance is pretty high. And who do you think will not survive this apart from us, obviously the Longbottoms and Sirius are only a few of them. We will have to take precautions. Mortisha would make sure our baby survives. Addamses are very hard to kill. They are powerful, they have political sway all over the world and while they are a dark family they have been neutral politically for centuries. They could protect our baby from every kind of situation and they would not only make sure that he can protect himself but he would be happy because one thing will always be true for them. Family is everything." Finishing her speech Lily had to take big gulps of breath as she had barely been breathing during her passionate speech.

While Lily was catching her breath James thought about what Lily had said. He had learned by now that Lily had seldom been wrong and it would be good on him to listen to her. But him a light wizard, a Potter who was traditionally very light trusting someone from the darkest family there was to take care of his child in case something happened… He didn't want to accept him. Then he remembered what Lily had said towards the end that even they followed the first pureblood rule that he had been thought as soon as he could understand what words mean: Family is everything. Through Lily the baby was related to the Addams family, they would treat their child as such. Slowly James nodded his head. "Alright," he nodded " I don't like it, but your argument makes sense. You are usually right after all and I will follow your lead on this. Further, this is only a worst case scenario, maybe we won't need the precautions and we appoint Alice Godmother for the next child."

...

Back then, at the wedding, Mortisha had readily agreed to be the Godmother of her husband's estranged cousin, despite her not being a fan of the concept of God. But Family came first they looked after each other despite cousin Lilyth being a little too normal for her taste. But now that she was doing the ceremony for becoming Godmother she just knew, that Harry Potter was an Addams. She could feel it deep in her bones and not just any Addams, she knew that the son of her Husbands cousin would become her eldest Son very soon. Gomez also knew that this boy was special. He could feel that he was to be the Leader of the next Addams generation. "Cara mia!" He whispered to his wife: "Can you feel this? He is already ours, despite his birth parents still being alive. He is calling us and the family magic is answering. I can't wait for the day when he will completely belong to us." "Gomez!" chided Mortisha, "his parents are still alive, you have to calm yourself and pretend to not know, after all meddling with Lady Death never leads to anything as you should know, especially if she has already chosen her victims. We simply have to wait for Lady Destiny to spin her tale. But fear not saving him due to his birth parents sacrifice. We simply will have to wait mon amour." "Tish, that's French…"


	2. Chapter 2

All hallows eve the beginning and the end quite literally for little Harry Potter. He stood for so much the end of Voldemort's reign, the beginning of peace for the wizards and witches of England. His life would change for ever, as his parents died in order to protect him, his new parents had just finished their yearly ritual and were in the process of rushing towards him, as they knew they weren't the only ones interested in little Harry Potter. In a little cottage in Godrics Hollow a baby cried over his mother's body not quite understanding what had happened. Somewhere else Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore awoke knowing that the wards at the Potters home had fallen, one smiled pleased knowing that his plan had begun, while the other looked out in horror. Both though where rushing out of bed, while one rushed to the cottage the other rushed to their Handymen in order to get to the cottage as well.

Sadly both were to late Sirius Black arrived at the cottage the moment Mortisha and Gomez Addams slid creepily out of their cottage with little Harry in their arms. "James? Lily?" Sirius Black rasped at them as the shock their heads already confirming his biggest fear. His brother and one of his best friend were dead. "We are going to take little Harry with us to America, he will be safer there" Gomez informed Sirius who informed them "I'll go after Pettigrew the little traitor… He will pay for what he's done. Take care of Harry for me, I hope you don't mind if I follow you once I'm done here." Nodding in agreement Mortisha and Gomez turned in the spot and disappeared. Just as Sirius Black attempted to disappear as well a huge man buried towards him. "Sirius" he puffed "what happened?" "They're gone, they're all gone he cried" hugging the big man quickly than sat on his bike declaring once again:"I'm going after peter" and disappeared as well. The big man, Hagrid stood slightly baffled and with a bad feeling in his stomach made his way towards the small cottage.

When Mortisha and Gomez arrived at 1313 cemetery lane with little Hard in to, Maman Frump rushed out to great them. Her daughter and son in law had told her about the little Addams to be and now she was excited to meet him and to see whether he would hold her expectations. After all an Addams born of normals had never been heard of before. So when her daughter placed the toddler the supposedly new Addams in her arms, she looked at her daughter confused:"Didn't you say he was Addams? I mean while I can feel the house welcoming him which is unusual for outsiders he just doesn't feel dark enough. If dark at all… Wait there is something dark there… but no, it's dark but not Addams darkness…" "Maman" Mortisha interrupted her Mother's monologue "I know what you mean but can't you feel it the light power he emits it's wrong. It's to old and mature for it to be his. Don't you see someone must have corrupted him. If you look at him closely you can see that someone has bound his magic only a few weeks ago in order to replace it with that… that disgusting abomination that others call white magic." Holding the boy closer to her face, squinting her eyes and finale taking a deep sniff of the boy "You are right he has been corrupted, I can't believe someone would do that to a child not even the Addamses would ever think of changing children's magic even though some parents surely must have been tempted when they grew up to be the risks are way to high not even an Addams could rationalise such a decision… The person who did this must truly be a despicable person." "Maman, do you think we can help him?" "Hmm, lets see" Maman Frump grumbled handing Harry to Gomez she took out the worm Addams family book she alway carried with her.

The book was despite its moody and worn look maybe the most valuable thing the Addams family owned it contained all the knowledge the Clan has collected over the centuries and Maman Frump still added new potions, spells and rituals to it regularly. It was thought of impossible to ever be read in its entirety and every time you read it you would find new pages that seemingly hadn't been there before. As Maman Frump was its current keeper she could easily find what ever she was looking for in mere seconds and within the elder generation of the Addams clan it was a common rumour that She had been the first person to have ever read everything which could be found within the book.

"Ah, here it is" Maman Frump exclaimed " the corruption can be broken through… Oh no you'd need to kill the one who corrupted the child in the first place and let him bleed out… while potentially possible we don't actually know who did the corruption nor do we have the right planet constellation at the moment and we can't leave him like this for to long…" Maman started flipping through the pages once again. "Hmm this could work, it's painful though but he's an Addams he should be fine. Gomez get your brother he should still be at the airport. We are lucky his flight to the Bermudas got delayed we need the whole family for this." As Gomez took of after his brother Mortisha asked:" what exactly are we going to do Mama?" "It's quite simple actually. Instead of the normal blood adoption you had planned for him anyway we are going to do the old one. Instead of just changing the blood in his veins we are changing his mind body and soul. He will be the same as before but at the same time not where he be older he would have two sets of memories, his time with you as his mother and his time with cousin Lily as his mother. Similarly we will have memories of him being born by you and living his life so far here, while at the same time we'll still have the same memories of him not living here. It might be confusing at first but because were giving him a second life his body will be able to reject the foreign magic. In comparison to the other ritual he will need to drink all our blood, the ritual will take longer and can only be done on All Hallows' Eve, but luckily it was today and we just have enough time to complete the ritual."


End file.
